dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Zicari III
Sebastian Jozzeppi Zicari III is the oldest son between Sebastian Zicari II and his ex-wife Gemma McKowen, he is the twin brother to Priscilla and the older brother to Thomas and the older half-brother to Una. Sebastian is the step-son of Nuala Mac Cnáimhín. Sebastian's parents divorced when he was ten which caused a divided in the family his mother tried to get her children to support her but so did their dad. The only person or persons who didn't do that to them was his grandparents Ramona Zicari and her new husband Belvedere. His story began when he saw his Red-haired Ingénue again after their magical summer romance on the West Coast beaches of Avalon, California. Background Early life Sebastian was born Sebastian Jozzeppi Zicari III on October 31, 1998 in Hornington, North Dakota, US to then married couple Sebastian Zicari II and his first wife Gemma McKowen, and is six minutes older then his twin sister Priscilla Amber. Third years later, they welcomed another son named Thomas Nathaniel whom him and his sister would have a close relationship with each other though Sebastian would bully him on occasion. Sebastian II later began an affair with another women from Ireland named Nuala Mac Cnáimhín who had immigrated to the US and settled in Hornington, North Dakota. They fell in love and he and Gemma had a nasty divorce which caused there children to feel like they had to choose between the parents even though they were just children and didn't deserve it. This caused his mother Ramona and her new husband Belvedere to petition to have primary custody over her grandchildren to have a stable home as there was reports of domestic assaults between Sebastian II, Gemma and Nuala. So Ramona has primary care over the twins and Thomas and the kids can go over to their parents house on occasion though less and less over the years especially with their mother who became very bitter about the divorce and when her kids would come over she would take it out on them. She eventually move to Bismarck, North Dakota and stopped talking to her family. Eventually his father and Nuala would welcome their child, a daughter they named Una Trintiy Zicari and Sebastian III, Priscilla, and Thomas would often take turns babysitting their youngest sibling sometimes together or sometimes just solo. Going to Avalon, California Storyline Sebastian Zicari III/Storyline Personality Appearance Sebastian is the described as "sex god level beautiful" with shiny black hair and green hazel eyes with strong cheekbones and a jawline for days. He has a lean, slim muscular build, broad shoulders, and stands over 6'2". Abilities Relationships * Sebastian and Cissy Etymology * Sebastian is from the Latin name Sebastianus which meant "from Sebaste". Sebaste was the name a town in Asia Minor, its name deriving from Greek σεβαστος (sebastos) "venerable" (a translation of Latin Augustus, the title of the Roman emperors). According to Christian tradition, Saint Sebastian was a 3rd-century Roman soldier martyred during the persecutions of the emperor Diocletian. * Jozzeppi is the variant of Joseph is from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "he will add", from the root יָסַף (yasaf). In the Old Testament Joseph is the eleventh son of Jacob and the first with his wife Rachel. Because he was the favorite of his father, his older brothers sent him to Egypt and told their father that he had died. In Egypt, Joseph became an advisor to the pharaoh, and was eventually reconciled with his brothers when they came to Egypt during a famine. * Zicari is the Southern Italian and Sicilian from an unattested Arabic personal name Zikri or Zikari. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are ** Sebastian's favorite foods are ; while her least favorite foods are ** Sebastian's favorite drinks are ** His pastimes are ** His favorite animals are ** His favorite flowers are ** Sebastian can sleep up to ** His average bath time is ** His favorite artists are * Sebastian comes from the musician Sebastian Bach, and his middle name Jozzeppi comes from Pete Burns. * He shares a birthday with John Keats one of his literature heroes. * His favorite authors include Stephen King, James Ellroy, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Ernest Hemingway, Mangetsu Hanamura, Seishi Yokomizo and Juko Nishimura. * He does motocross with the encouragement of his grandmother and his dad's family. * Sebastian owns a 1938 Ford V8 De Luxe. * He has a English bulldog named London and a French bulldog named Bristol. * He was rumored to have a 'lesbian fetish'. * It is indicated that he is farsighted given that he wears reading glasses. * Sebastian hates taking pills and prefers to take powdered drugs instead, but he does not get sick much anyway. * He is the left-handed. * Sebastian doesn't know how to cook. He ended up cutting his fingers while he was using a knife. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Zicari family Category:McKowen family Category:Horned Serpents